


Pretender's Lament

by CryingKouhai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, Despair, Gen, Monologue, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKouhai/pseuds/CryingKouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write a lot of monologues a lot lately..<br/>Stupid drabbles, agh. I like the idea of both Petra's and Auruo's love being unrequited.<br/>No happy endings here...</p></blockquote>





	Pretender's Lament

Petra.

Petra, Petra, Petra.

I’m so sorry, Petra.

I couldn’t save you.

I couldn’t even put a single scratch on that Titan.

I understand now. I could never be Captain Levi. No matter how hard I tried. You would never see in me what you saw in him. I bet he could have saved you, right?

_RIGHT?_

I knew, Petra. I knew you didn’t like the way I imitated his every action. I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t help it, Petra. I thought, that if I tried hard enough, you would want me instead.

But deep down I knew.

I always did.

I saw your letter, Petra.

The one you wrote to your father.

If only you wrote about me the way you write about him.

You said you would devote your life to him.

You said you wanted to marry him.

Well, Petra!

He never loved you and never will.

Your stupid schoolgirl crush would have gotten you nowhere.

You were one of the hundreds of girls idolizing him.

What made you think he would _ever_ love you?!

…

…

For what it’s worth, Petra…

 

 

 

 

 

 _I_ would have married you.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of monologues a lot lately..  
> Stupid drabbles, agh. I like the idea of both Petra's and Auruo's love being unrequited.  
> No happy endings here...


End file.
